


The Decision of the Flower

by atthewritersblock



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair-pulling, Tags Are Hard, as is my modus operandi, set inbetween betrayal and aftershock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atthewritersblock/pseuds/atthewritersblock
Summary: Terra is still holding the flower when he walks up to her. She looks up at him as he brushes a lock of hair away from her face. His gaze lingers over the hair he just pushed aside, then over to the flower, and finally up to meet Terra’s gaze. She realizes in that moment that she's been staring, that her breathing is quick and shallow, and she swallows hard before she whispers, “I don’t want to be your ward.”This seems to catch Slade off guard, because he blinks at her before chuckling.“Is that what you were pouting about by the car?” When she nods, he leans in closer, asking in a hushed voice, “What would you like to be?”Slade brings Terra to the H.I.V.E. Academy so that he can reconnect with a business partner, of sorts. Terra gets hung up on word choices, flower names, and a whole lot more...





	The Decision of the Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Huuuuge shout out to risquesno for being my beta, my cheerleader, and sending me the tumblr post that prompted this whole mess in the first place! Who knew a gifset of someone picking petals off a flower would have resulted in me finally writing fanfiction again.
> 
> Also, I know that the tags weren't super helpful, but this really is the most explicit thing I've ever written. Again, shout out to risquesno for never letting me doubt myself and always hyping me up.

“So this ‘Blood’ guy,” Terra says, twisting the edge of the seatbelt strap between her thumb and index finger, “He’s gonna do what for us, exactly?”

“Sebastian Blood, as I have already explained, has access to certain resources that I may need again. You are to refer to him as ‘sir,’ and under no circumstances will you speak of him as simply ‘this Blood guy’ unless he asks you to.” The corner of Slade’s mouth seems to twitch as he adds, “He most likely will not.”

“Yeah, but, like… what does he have that we need?” Terra is dancing around the issue she is actually trying to bring up, hoping that Slade will just see through her passive attempt and either directly or indirectly address it.

“What I need from him, Terra, is none of your concern as of yet.” He is focusing on the road as he drives, of course. Terra can’t help but feel that he’d rather she was not speaking at all. She slouches a bit and continues to twist the seatbelt. Apparently this isn’t really a ‘we’ activity. Better get right to the point, then.

“So why am I here? And wearin’ this silly thing.” As she says this she gestures at the plain, unflattering (and, in Terra’s eyes, embarrassing) white dress Slade had laid out for her before they left the base. When he had initially showed her the outfit, she had laughed out loud in disbelief... which didn’t exactly make him happy.

“You need to be presentable. Blood is a man with certain expectations.” He finally turns to look at her and Terra looks away in what she hopes is a casual move. “Certain  _ high _ expectations. I may need you to be my trump card, so to speak.”

Terra responds with a noncommittal “Hm.” It wasn’t quite what she wanted to hear...but then again she wasn’t really sure what she wanted him to say. At least he let her keep her hair loose, just like she liked it. Apparently Blood’s “expectations” didn’t account for her hair.

Slade turns one more corner, slowing briefly while driving down a private road through some huge metal gates. Terra twists in her seat quickly to watch the gates close behind them, and she wonders about sensors or cameras that may have allowed them access. Turning back to sit properly, Terra can see the building, old-looking stone with an overall ancient looking design, like a mansion out of a Dracula movie. Sort of what she expected from a man who Slade is apparently very familiar with and who goes by “Brother Blood”. 

She can see off to one side of the building a group of people running along some sort of track. On the other side, she sees that there’s a garden that seems to hug the side of the building and a wide path of white gravel connects the garden, driveway, and the exercise area. She lets her attention focus on the earth and Terra can sense that there is much more than dirt and rock beneath the foundation...but again, this is a man who went by “Blood”. It’s to be expected that he’s got hidden depths, so to speak.

They pull through the circular driveway to the front of the building, where a man in white robes stands in front of the doors. Flanking him is an older woman and a girl who looks to be about Terra’s age. The older woman is dressed the way Terra imagines Slade would, if he were a woman; precise, severe, pristine. The girl has thin, insect-like wings coming out of her back and her thick, curly hair pulled into two buns on top of her head. She is wearing black leggings and a striped shirt, which makes Terra feel even worse about the dress she’s wearing. When she looks back at Slade, he is busying himself with the car, pulling up and putting it into park.

“Remember, Terra: we are making a statement. I need you calm and focused. Don’t let them intimidate you.” When he turns to look at her, this time she holds his gaze. 

“I understand, sir.”

He keeps his eye on her for a brief moment, then opens the car door to step out. As Terra follows suit, she watches the man in white robes walk towards Slade, arms held open and grinning. “Slade, it has been far too long!”

“So it has, Sebastian,” Slade responds, shaking the other man’s hand briefly. Terra has to stop herself from rolling her eyes, because of  _ course _ the guy in the weird robes is Slade’s buddy. She stands dutifully at attention next to the car as he continues the pleasantries. “I was concerned when I heard the H.I.V.E. Academy was under new management, but let me assure you, all of my doubts dissipated when I learned who the new headmaster would be.”

“Well, I figured if I could run a religion, how much more trouble could a school be?” Blood chuckles to himself as he says this, but when Terra looks over at the women standing near the doors, and takes in their wry expressions, she gets the feeling not everyone was thrilled about this. She refocuses as she hears him inquire, “And who might this be?”

She turns to face the two men, not liking the grin on Blood’s face, but waiting for Slade’s response. He seems to think a moment, before he turns back to the other man and replies, “This is Terra, I’ve been working with her for some time now.” He glances back at her, before he adds, “You could say she’s my ward.”

She hears the word “ward” and shock tears through her, quick as a bolt of lightning. Terra offers a small smile and awkward wave as she looks to her feet, but inside she is  _ fuming _ . His  _ ward _ ? Seriously?! Was this why he dressed her up like some sort of doll, to show how insignificant she truly was? She had half a mind to lob a pebble at the back of Slade’s head for that. The only thing truly holding her back from doing so was the thought that she would lose all credibility to everyone present (especially Slade) if she couldn’t be subtle about it… and that she wasn’t sure she would only summon a pebble out of the ground. He might deserve a few dirt clods.

“...not sure, what do you say, Terra?” She whips her head back up guiltily, not sure how long she had spent daydreaming. 

“Um, about what? Sir?” she blurts out, feeling her face flush. Could she have made it any more obvious how spacey she was?

“I was suggesting that you might want to wander through the gardens, while we ‘talk shop’ for a while,” Blood says. Terra can’t read Slade’s expression as Blood continues, “Slade thought you might enjoy that.”

“That, um, sounds nice.” She was really living up to their expectations now, silly kid in stupid clothes, barely following the conversation, needs to be shuffled off to stare at the flowers so adults can do business-

“Wonderful!” As he exclaims this, Blood turns back towards the building, gesturing for Slade to follow. “I’m sure we’ll catch up with you shortly. So Slade, I believe you are already familiar with the program?”

“Absolutely, Sebastian,” Slade replies, already turning and walking away. “Your predecessor was very thorough.”

Terra stands there for a moment, watching the group walk inside. Just before closing the door, the girl with the wings turns and seems to study Terra. Terra furrows her brow as the door closes; she doesn’t quite know what to make of that.

She turns to the garden, mind racing as she did so. His ward. That's what she amounted to? Like some sort of useless sidekick? Like a pet project? She feels her leg brush against something and when she looks down, she realizes she was accidentally summoning a dust devil around her ankles. Must have been what that girl was scowling about. She inhales quickly, then blows the air out in a slow, steady sigh. As she exhales, the dust falls back to the ground, but the damage is done. The white canvas shoes she was given to wear are now tan, coated in grime. Terra tries shaking her feet to get it all off, then gives up. She clenches her fists, and then as she relaxes her hands again, the rest of the dirt puffs off her shoes in a cloud of dust.

“That's what he gets for not letting me wear my boots,” Terra mumbles to herself, then giggles a bit. “I bet a protegé could’ve gotten to wear boots.” She swings her left leg and foot back and forth in a half circle, keeping her foot just barely above the path. She watches the decorative white rocks that covered most of the path roll a bit, following her toes. It took a little more effort to move these kinds of stones, but she was getting much better at using her powers, a bit more delicate. Terra rolls her foot around and the bits of gravel follow, creating a small wave. When she points her toes and lifts her foot higher, the gravel almost makes a perfect tower...before they tremble and tumble back onto the path.

‘Not delicate enough, apparently,’ a nasty voice in her head says, before Terra puts her foot down. She stares at the rocks for a while. Decorative, barely useful. Hardly worthwhile, when you really get down to it.

She sighs and walks into the garden, running her fingers over the petals and leaves nearby with an outstretched hand. She vaguely knows the names of some of these plants; she recognizes roses immediately, the pansies less quickly. Most of them she couldn't guess the name with any type of confidence, but it doesn't take away from how she enjoys the small details in the plants that catch her eye.

The variety is overwhelming, but the perfume wafting from the flowers is not. It's amazing how many types of flowers there are, all of the different colors. The plants with thin petals, the bulbs that nearly droop towards the ground, the small and wispy flowers that sway gently.

As she comes closer to one of the bushes, she notices one of its pink flowers hanging low, lower than it should. Without giving it much thought, Terra plucks it away, twisting her wrist slightly at the weak resistance from the stem.   
  
She turns the flower over in her hands, trying to remember what this one might be called-a dahlia? A chrysanthemum? As she rolls it, the petals brush over her fingertips, ruffling slightly. Terra's eyes lose focus as she thinks back to a game she learned...somewhere during her younger years. Some things blended together in her memory, but wasn't there a game where...?   
  
She pulls one of the petals away and watches it fall. The words come back as if by muscle memory and she mumbles, "He loves me."    
  
Terra tugs another one away, but she rubs the petal between her fingertips before dropping it and she whispers, "He loves me not."   
  
Now she tugs them away on a rhythm, not saying the chant out loud, but enjoying the silky feel as she lets the petals slip out of her hands. She tries to imagine, almost as a joke, who she could possibly be thinking of. At one point, maybe Beast Boy would have been an option. He was funny and loved goofing off with her; he really seemed to want her to be on the team. There was no doubt that he was head over heels for Terra, she liked the attention for sure, even if he was a little over the top….

But no. Terra knows better now. She rips a petal off with a little more strength than needed, it shreds and splits as she does. He liked to coo over her and follow her around, sure. Lord knows he couldn’t string a sentence together when she was nearby, but that doesn’t mean anything when he just went behind her back and blabbed away everything she trusted him with. He was just like the rest of the Titans, they thought she was just out of control and not worth their time. Could he really love her when he thought she was just a ticking time bomb or someone who would never be able to keep up?

And now...well. Certainly Slade doesn’t love her, but he obviously saw her potential. He makes sure she’s fed, he trains her, and more recently- 

Terra blushes, thinking back to the past few weeks. She must have looked so awkward as she tried to let him know what she wanted, with her clumsy flirting. All her hinting comments and leading questions make her cringe when she thinks back on them, but of course, if Slade had been bothered by it, he didn’t show it. Not on the day he let her reach up for him, desperate and uncaring after he pinned her during an exercise and she couldn’t think of any other way to ask for him to kiss her. Certainly not the night she asked to shower off in his rooms because “it’s closer.” All he did was smirk at her, nod, and show her to his quarters. The whole time she was in his shower, she was scrubbing her body and shaking, rapidly alternating between anxiety and over excitement. When she finally finished up and stepped out of the shower, he was waiting for her and the relief washed away any other worries as she let him take over.

And yet...when he finally gave her what she wanted, it still didn’t seem like enough. It made her feel guilty, like she wasn’t appreciating what he did for her. Yeah, sleeping with him felt good- _ very good _ , she thinks, and blushes as she remembers how her body shook under him, something more powerful than any earthquake rippling through her. How Terra cried out for him, how he held her, how she thought she could never feel so good…and how Slade did it to her again and again... 

But it also felt like he was treating her like she was something on the verge of shattering. He had no problem pushing her to her limits when they sparred, but then they’d find themselves back in his rooms and suddenly it was all gentle touches and quick undressing and everything after was very nice, but it also felt very basic. Restrained. And-well, she wasn’t sure what more there could be. But she wants very badly to know.

Terra is musing over all of this, still picking away at the flower, when she hears the sound of boots crunching over gravel, and-

"Terra."

Her instinct should be to stand at attention. But she's caught so off guard, so deep in her thoughts, she barely thinks to look up through her hair. She drops another petal before she looks up at Slade, as she mentally finishes the chant...

_ He loves me. _

“Done already?” she asks, still holding the half-plucked flower loosely in her hand. He looks so out of place here, in the suit that almost makes him seem like an average businessman...that is, until you see the eyepatch and realize he’s wearing steel toe boots, and you notice the way he fills out the suit with more muscles than your average white collar worker. That's why, even among the flowers, he seems so much more like a threat, like he could raze the place down. She's dressed like a child, like an insignificant civilian. Slade still looks like he could do some serious damage… 

What could he do to her?

Terra is still holding the flower when he walks up to her. She looks up at him as he brushes a lock of hair away from her face. His gaze lingers over the hair he just pushed aside, then over to the flower, and finally up to meet Terra’s gaze. She realizes in that moment that she's been staring, that her breathing is quick and shallow, and she swallows hard before she whispers, “I don’t want to be your ward.”

This seems to catch Slade off guard, because he blinks at her before chuckling. 

“Is that what you were pouting about by the car?” When she nods, he leans in closer, asking in a hushed voice, “What would you like to be?”

Terra can’t think straight, can’t think of what she wants to be. Slade is so close,  _ so close _ to her right now. She has no idea where anyone else is, how many people could be nearby. She’s only just aware that anybody could walk around the corner and see them, see  _ her _ . They would see her still clutching the flower in her left hand, but reaching up with the other to let her fingers brush through his goatee, letting her palm rest against his jawline. They could see Slade’s hands resting just above her hips, before sliding up her ribs as he presses his forehead to hers.

She closes the brief gap between their lips.

Terra doesn’t care who sees, she doesn’t want to hide how much she wants Slade right now. She doesn’t want to feel like he’s holding back, like he thinks she’s delicate. She doesn’t want to hide her power, her energy, her strength, and she doesn’t want to hide anything that she has to give.  _ Anything. _ As he deepens the kiss she moans, instinctively pressing herself against him. Terra wants him to know that she is his, not some ward or whatever, but completely  _ his.  _ She wants Slade to know how important she wants to be, how badly she craves him…

He pulls away from her and she starts to whine, before she realizes he’s brushing down the sides of her dress. Slade adjusts his suit, straightening himself out. 

“Let’s go,” he orders gruffly, turning to walk down the path, back towards where they left the car. Terra numbly follows him, trying to let go of the thoughts that were just racing through her mind. Of  _ course  _ he wants to stop now, he’s always holding back and pulling away. She’s pushing her luck here in the garden, but really how many people could have seen them? All she really wanted was-well...She looks at the back of Slade’s head as he walks ahead of her. She doesn’t even know what to ask him for, and she was going to try to get it here, in this ridiculous garden. No wonder she’s just a ward. She has no idea what she's doing.

After a minute or two of walking past the flowers, Slade calls out, “I found her.” As they slow to a stop, he turns to look at her and smirks. “She’s quite taken with your camellia plants.” 

She drops the stem, letting it fall to the ground as she reaches out to him, but withdraws her hand quickly when she hears more footsteps approach. Slade turns his back to her as Blood and the girl with wings walk into view. Blood begins blustering about the various flowers, still grinning in the way that makes Terra nervous. She looks around to see the other girl watching her, still with that studying, almost worried expression. Terra has to wonder if this girl’s relationship with Blood is anything like hers with Slade and if that’s why she’s been by Blood’s side this whole time. As Blood gestures around, Terra looks at the remains of the flower she dropped, then back up at the other girl, who has already looked away.

Just when Terra realizes that the older severe-looking woman isn’t with them, everyone else begins to walk down the path, back towards the front of the building. She jogs a bit to catch up and hears Slade thanking Blood for his time. “You’ve given me quite enough to mull over, Sebastian. I hope we can continue our mutually beneficial alliance.”

“Without a doubt,” Blood replies. “And if you ever need your, ah, Terra, was it?” Terra nods as the man continues, “If Terra ever needs any sort of guidance, anything outside of your expertise, you can always send her my way.” Terra struggles to keep her expression neutral as he adds, “The H.I.V.E. Academy would love the addition to the program.” Terra isn’t sure what sort of expression she’s got on her face now, but whatever it is she hopes it isn’t fearful. There’s nothing she would want less than to be in the care of this man, in this strange place, away from-

“I doubt there would be a need for that,” Slade smoothly responds and as she snaps herself to attention, Terra can barely keep herself from sighing with relief. “My  _ apprentice _ and I have a very beneficial accord as it is. I would hate to disrupt it.”

“Of course,” Blood says cheerily, “I wouldn’t want to spoil such a partnership.” 

Terra is sure she’s staring with some kind of dopey expression at Slade and that she is going to make a fool of herself now more than ever if someone doesn’t shake her to snap out of it soon. Apprentice. Slade and Blood continue to exchange pleasantries and Terra lets it fade away. Apprentice. Not a ward, not just a tag-along child....someone who could be so important, with so much potential-!

“Sir?” Terra shakes herself a bit, just in time to catch the girl with the wings watching Terra again, but as she continues speaking, she turns towards Blood. “You have an assembly this evening, and I believe there were a few more points you needed to go over in your speech…?”

“Oh yes of course, Bumblebee! Thank you for the reminder. Slade, we must come together again soon, I do enjoy our meetings.”

“Undoubtedly,” Slade says, shaking Blood’s hand. Slade grins at him, but it doesn’t look like the vaguely creepy grin Blood is sporting. Slade’s seems more like a warning. Like a threat. That is a grin that says, ‘Back off.’

Terra all but throws herself back in the car after shaking Blood’s hand as quickly as possible, mumbling a half hearted “Bye.” She doesn’t know how to say goodbye to the winged girl-Bumblebee, but doesn’t concern herself with it too much. That girl was watching her a lot…

“I think that went well,” Slade remarks as he starts the car. He reaches across to fasten his seatbelt and adds, “What do you think?”

“How should I know?” Terra mutters, wrestling with the seatbelt. She’s still thrilled about the ‘apprentice’ comment, but still. She got left out of the entire thing; She can’t help but allow a bit of bitterness bleed through as she replies. “I wasn’t around for the important stuff.”

“In a way, you were,” Slade doesn’t look at her as he says this, he seems very intent on driving down the driveway. “Sebastian was very impressed with your little dust show.”

Terra claps her hands over her eyes with a groan. “Shit. You guys saw that?”

“Language. And yes, we did. You don't think there are cameras all over the place?"

‘No, not really,’ Terra thinks to herself, now feeling extra embarrassed for their little make out session in the garden, but Slade continues.

"He was very impressed with how you called it up and calmed it. How you were even able to move the gravel without any trouble.” Terra lowers her hands slowly. She can’t help but feel a little proud about that. It looked like no trouble at all? Maybe she was doing better than she thought! 

“You performed well, Terra,” Slade continues, appearing to focus on the winding road yet continuing to drive his point home. “Exactly what I needed from you today.”

Terra studies her kneecaps, hoping her hair has fallen to cover the blush that is  _ definitely  _ creeping into her face. “But it was just some chunks of gravel. It’s barely good for anythin’ anyways.” 

“Perhaps, but doesn’t that make it even more remarkable? You took an object that was meant to create a path for everyone to admire...and you turned it into a tool.” He places a hand on her knee, as if to reassure her. Terra’s face feels like it's on  _ fire _ . “It was meant for decoration. With your skills, you can make it a weapon. Imagine how extraordinary it will be, with your control and my command.”

“Pointy and pretty, I guess,” Terra laughs shakily as she tries not to squirm. His  _ hand  _ is on her  _ leg _ !

“Pretty and powerful,” he responds cooly, and Terra is so glad she had been staring at his hand on her leg because she’s convinced her eyes are going to bulge out of her head. She can’t think of a response to  _ that _ and before she attempts to, he squeezes her knee gently, then pulls his hand out of her line of vision. She assumes he’s got it back on the steering wheel, until he tucks her hair behind her ear, allowing him an unrestricted view of her blushing face. “I'd say after all of this, you deserve an evening off.”

Terra turns to look at him, but Slade is watching the road, only glancing away to hover his index finger over a button on the car's dashboard. She looks through the windshield to see that they're already home. Well, if you can consider the underground base ‘home’. 

Slade presses the button and a carport reveals itself in the side of a rock face. As he pulls in, Terra can't help but be impressed, despite how often they've driven in and out of this entrance; once the car is fully ensconced in the carport, one would never be able to notice that they were descending underground. Terra can sense the dirt and earth rising around them but without her powers allowing her to sense that, she wouldn't be sure.

Eventually, the floor stops moving and a different section lifts away to reveal a sort of garage. There are three other vehicles parked along one side, and on the opposite, a row of screens flashing different scrolling texts and news programs. He pulls the car they’re in into a space between the Jeep and the SUV

Once the car is parked Terra unbuckles and jumps out, eager to change out of the sundress and back into something she can really move in. She's almost through the entrance to the hallway, ready to sprint to her rooms and change, when Slade stops her with one word.

“Terra?”

She stops instantly, turning to face Slade as he climbs out of the car. She clasps her hands behind her back as she responds, “Yes sir?”

“What did you think of the outfit?” She blinks as Slade walks around the car and continues, “Do you still think it’s a ‘silly thing’?”

“Um, I still think it makes me look silly. Like I'm- like a kid.” She stops herself before she says something she regrets, because he’s walking closer to her now.

“Are you sure?” He cocks his head to the side as he walks closer still, a smirk just barely showing in his expression as he adds, “I think it rather suits you.” He’s just as close to her now as they were in the garden. Terra feels like she’s going to fly out of her skin. “In the garden, you said you didn’t want to be a ward, but you never said what you  _ did _ want...”

Terra stares at him, unsure of what kind of answer he's expecting. She finally manages to say, “I wasn’t sure...sir.”

“You’re not sure? Do I need to guess?”

They’re staring at each other now. ‘Pretty and powerful,’ Terra thinks as she steels herself. 

“I wanted you to know how important I wanted to be. To you. I don’t want everyone to think I’m just for show or slowing you down...I’m not a ward. Like, freaking Dick Grayson’s a ward and he’s a  _ joke _ . I’m not some shrimpy twerp tagging along with an idiot playboy, I’m  _ working _ with  _ you _ .”

Slade smirks as she says that, practically rolling his eye when she mentioned Wayne’s adopted charity case, and it frustrates Terra just enough to give her the fuel she needs to continue. 

“You really want to know what I was thinking? I was thinking I’m sick of pretending and hiding. I hate that controlling my powers means hiding them. I’m tired of pretending to be some weakling, some useless girl in a dress! I was thinking how  _ stupid _ I must look to all those H.I.V.E. guys and how dumb I was if I thought I meant anything important to you.”

“I was so excited when you called me an apprentice, that’s all I wanted!”She continues to vent and tugs on the waistline of the dress while Slade watches with his unreadable expression. “I wanted them to know I was powerful enough to be trained by you; you told me I had to be a trump card and I never did anything. I want to be important to you and you barely let me  _ kiss _ you, and yeah  _ whatever _ , there's cameras, but don't try to tell me he actually pays attention to all of them! You shoved me away anyway! And I-”

He interrupts her rant to pull her close, gripping her by the tops of her arms and Terra shuts her mouth so fast her teeth practically clack together. “I couldn’t let that continue, Terra.”

“Why  _ not _ ?” She knows she’s whining, but he’s barely touched her since the garden and she’s thrumming with need and desperate for some kind of reaction from him. “You wanted that as badly as I did, I could tell.”

“Because...” he murmurs, lifting one hand to her chin. She gazes up at him, eyes fluttering closed, so certain he’s finally going to let her kiss him, kiss him like she means it, when-

“Because I wanted something too.”

The hand that was grazing her chin snakes back to the base of her neck, and Slade grabs a fistful of her hair and  _ yanks _ . Terra cries out, but the cry of pain turns into a moan of pleasure when Slade kisses her exposed neck and it feels  _ amazing _ . Instinctively, she grabs the back of his neck as he begins to graze his teeth on her skin. “ _ Slade _ -!”

“You know what I like about this dress?” he murmurs in her ear, grabbing the skirt of the dress up with his free hand, “The accessibility-” he tugs her hair again, giving him more access to her neck, “-I could have had you right there, bent you over in the dirt among all those ridiculous flowers-”

“Or up against the wall,” Terra pants out, finally feeling his fingers brush the bare skin of her thighs as he grips the hemline, “Could’ve-could’ve pinned me to the wall-” She goes to reach down, to touch the bulge she can feel pressing against her, but she stops short when she feels her back make contact with the wall; she had barely been aware of Slade backing her towards it...

“And then what?” Slade is still tugging her hair, pressing his body against hers as she stumbles awkwardly. He holds the hem of her dress and her waist in the same hand, bracing Terra against him.

“And then you lose this,” she says, taking her hand from the back of his neck to tug on his tie, trying to loosen it, “Among other things.” At that, he smirks and lets go of the fistful of her hair he's been gripping. He moves the hand down her neck and stomach, dragging his fingertips against her skin and then over her dress, dragging them down, down, down, to where her skirt has been lifted out of the way. 

“Do I?” He says this almost absent mindedly, as he slides his hand under the waistband of her underwear. “We might not need to lose too much…” and her underwear is down to her knees and Terra holds her breath as he continues, “Just a few things.” He reaches between her legs, where she’s already wet and waiting. The moan Terra lets out gives away just how needy she is.

“Yes,  _ yes, _ ” she groans, and reaches again for Slade, fumbling along the zipper of his pants so she can slip her hand in to grip him, to touch him as he grinds against her. He continues to use his fingers to glide and explore her slick skin, caressing as Terra finally gets her hand on him and  _ god,  _ even just the hot, heavy weight of his thickening cock in her hand sends a thrill through her body, and she hisses out, “Slade, please…”

“What do you want, Terra?” he murmurs, still rubbing slow circles around her clit, close enough to tease but not close enough for what she  _ needs _ .

“Please, touch me, please, touch me, please-!” she cuts herself off with a gasp as he finally slides a finger inside her, then another. She arches up as Slade strokes her deliciously, and she can barely concentrate on the stuttering pace of her hand twisting and pulling around his cock. She lets her thumb brush over the tip before she slides her hand down again, trying not to tug too hard. Terra does this two, three, four more times until her thumb begins to slide with a different friction, slick with precome. Slade lets go of her hip and her dress to push her arm away, and when she whines in protest he only shakes his head.

“Turn around,” he rumbles, pulling his fingers out of her. She turns as quickly as she can, off balance on suddenly wobbly legs, and Slade grips her hips to adjust her. She moves with him, lets him pose her as he sees fit. After a moment, he's got her feet planted so that her legs are spread and presses with a gentle, but firm, hand just above her ass, her back is arching low. Terra is panting, hands pushing flat against the wall to support her weight; She’s ready and waiting.

“Good girl…” Slade tosses the skirt of the dress up so that Terra is completely exposed and it might have bothered her if she wasn't so desperate. He skims his fingertips over her clit again and she swivels her hips on slow circles, chasing the sensation. Abruptly, he slides his two fingers inside her again, pumping them in and out briefly, before returning to her clit. He repeats this a few times, Terra's groans and pleas growing louder as her pleasure builds and she begins to buck back against him. As she does, for a moment, Terra feels skin brush skin and Slade's breath hitches just enough to let Terra know that he's watching her as she shakes and grinds on his hand...and that he's touching himself while he’s touching her.

His rhythm stutters and, when his fingers begin to slow, Terra whimpers at the sensation of them pulling out of her at an agonizingly slow speed. She squirms and bucks, not wanting to lose that contact.

“Terra,” She’s beyond ready to slip into a new wave of pleasure that she barely realizes is from him pulling her hair again. He’s leaning in close to murmur in her ear, his voice a deep rumble. “You liked when I called you apprentice…”

“Yes,” she breathes in response, enjoying the tension her body is thrumming with. The hand he’s got in her hair moves to grip her hip. The fingers Slade was slowly pulling out of her finally move completely away, but Terra can feel his arm moving behind her as it brushes against her ass. She realizes he must be slicking himself with the fingers that were just inside her and she moans.

“So what does that make me to you?” His breathing is becoming ragged and Terra is keening as she feels Slade press the head of his cock against her, slick with precome, slick with  _ her _ -

“Mmm-my-you’re my-oh god I can’t-”

“Your what?” he growls and it sounds  _ dangerous _ the way he bites it out. But Terra can feel him slide his cock against her clit, causing her whole body to shake. He’s teasing her again, almost on the edge of sliding inside and yet, and  _ yet... _

“Please…” she groans through gritted teeth, she can’t think of anything but how badly she wants this, how much she needs him, the only word she can think to say is another frantic, “ _ Please… _ ”

“An apprentice is nothing without a master, girl,” he huffs, and she can only nod furiously. “I’m your master,” and, again with that dangerous growl, he continues, “Say it.”

“M-master,” she manages, barely able to concentrate as his continues to glide his cock against her, so close to screaming for mercy, on the verge of begging him to never stop touching her the way he is now and to  _ please  _ give her  _ more.  _ “You're my master-”

“Louder.” He pushes against her, just enough so that he doesn’t slide in yet but she can’t wait any more, it’s torture, she can’t go another instant without him fucking her and she doesn’t quite mean to yell, but-

“Master, _master_, please, Slade, master, now-!” and her desperate plea turns into a cry of shock and pleasure as he finally thrusts inside her. For a moment, they’re both still. Terra squeezes her eyes shut as she takes in the sensation of him filling her, how his fingers are digging into her hip where he’s been bracing her. And then, he begins to move…

The way he leisurely rocks in and out of her leaves Terra practically speechless, save for her moaned pleas of “ _ Yes, _ ” and “ _ Don’t stop, _ ” as he begins to fuck her, drawing himself in and out of her at a frustratingly slow pace. She groans as she tries to arch herself against him, desperate for more, knowing that he’s holding back. 

“What do you want Terra, what do you want?” Slade’s back to pulling her hair back, still holding her with the hand that's keeping her dress rucked up over her hips. She’s got herself braced up against the wall by both of her hands, arms locked so that she can force herself to return his thrusts. 

“Slade-” she keens out, feels the hand that's supporting her slide so that his hand is cupping her stomach just below her bellybutton. His movements slow and she whimpers, taking one of her hands off the wall to cover Slade’s, her fingers scrabbling over his. “Slade,  _ please _ !”

“‘Please’ what?” he growls in response, slowing to a stop but not pulling out. He’s got her spread out, arched up, and begging. Terra would love it if she wasn’t so desperate for release. “What does my apprentice need?”

“Faster, please-” He jerks his hips sharply, effectively cutting her off as she gasps

“Faster,  _ who _ ?” He snaps his hips again and forces a sharp moan out of her, “Who am I, you want to be mine-” Another thrust, another yelp, “You  _ say it _ -”

“M-my-my  _ master _ -!”

He groans and Terra thinks it almost sounds triumphant. He pulls her hair back further, almost to the point of pain, so that he can hiss in her ear: “Good girl.”

“Ss-master,” Terra’s gasping for air and shaking as Slade finally quickens his pace. Her whole body is quivering, but she still manages to beg, “Please, faster!”

Slade slows again, lets go of her hair and braces himself against the wall. A horrible thought crosses Terra' mind that he's going to walk away and leave her begging, but then he resumes, and Terra can't think at all.

She’s grateful he’s holding her up, because she doubts her legs would support her now. All she can manage are incoherent, half formed cries of delight as he thrusts into her, filling her with pleasure and hitting her just right. She barely needs to try to push back against him, because he's pulling her flush to him with a hand on her hip, accentuating each thrust in the most _delightful_ way.

All too quickly she feels her legs begin to tremble and she whimpers out, “Slade-I'm- _ aah _ !"

“Close?” he finishes for her and, even though her head is bowed and he probably can't see it anyway, she nods furiously. “You’re gonna come for your master?”

“Yes, yes, god-” she’s practically screaming- “ _ Yes,  _ master,  _ please, _ I wanna come!”

While she begs, Slade moves the hand he was balancing on the wall to her shoulder, thumb pressing on the back of her neck and the rest of his fingers tensing on the hollow of her throat. He’s slamming against her at an almost violent pace, Terra feels wound tighter than a spring, she still has a hand covering the one Slade’s holding her up with, she’s trembling, ready to explode, she’s ready, she’s ready, and-

“Come for me, Terra.”

-And the rest is lost to a broken cry as Terra shudders and trembles with pleasure. He continues to rapidly thrust into her while she rides out her orgasm, eyes rolled back in bliss as her body shakes. As she begins to come back to herself, she faintly hears him groan, his rhythm finally stuttering off beat, his hips snapping jerkily before slowing to a stop. They’re panting together and Terra’s skin feels electric, so very aware of every small sensation. Then, he pulls his cock out of her and he leans close to her ear to whisper, “Good girl,” and she shudders again, half from the sensation of him sliding out and half from the praise.

For a moment, they stay like that; Terra bent over and barely holding herself up, Slade still gripping her neck and hip. His head is still bowed near her face and she can hear how his rapid breathing slowly returns to normal. Her skin still feels like she’s tingling all over, but her whole body feels loose and relaxed and wonderful.

“Thank you, master,” slips out of her dreamily and it’s not until she hears him chuckle that she realizes she said it out loud. He lets go of her body, letting her dress fall back down. Terra sways for a moment, attempting to brace herself on the wall while she tries to find her balance again.

“You can still have the rest of the evening off-” as he rumbles this, she can hear the sound of him zipping up his pants, “-and you can change if you want to.” She moves to stand upright, but starts a little as she feels Slade bend behind her to pull up her underwear for her, keeping his hands on her hips and holding the dress up once more. “But if you want to keep the dress on…” -and is it her imagination, or is he ghosting his lips over the base of her spine?- “I’d be delighted to help you take it off later this evening.”

She blushes at the thought, wonders for a split second if she would even be up for something like that again today...But then he’s standing again behind her, snaking one arm around her ribs, just under her breasts, and using his other hand to cup her throat so that she’s tilting her face up to look at him. ‘It’s not fair,’ she thinks dully, ‘He looks so calm, after all that..’

But then he’s cupping her breast and she feels a zing of anticipation as he growls, “There’s more I’d like to do to you, once I’ve settled my business matters for the day.”

“Yes master,” she breathes, and he tightens his grip on her for a split second before releasing her. He dismisses her with a nod, and Terra staggers down the hallway as quickly as her still-shaky legs will allow, heading towards her room. She looks back over her shoulder once, to see him watching her stumble away, and she feels her body warm again at the thought of what else she could have to look forward to...

Maybe she likes the dress after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I fandom hop these days, this particular pairing is the only one I've really been able to write for...
> 
> Also: Slade 100% knows all about Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson being Batman&Robin, which is really the only reason why he's smirk-y about that comment


End file.
